Laureano de Torres
'''Laureano de Torres y Ayala a Duadros Castellanos '''ist der Hauptantagonist des 2013 erschienenen Videospiels Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Er ist zudem der Hauptgegner der finalen Sequenz, Sequenz 12. Torres ist der Großmeister des Templer-Ordens in der Karibik und der Gouverneur von Kuba. Es ist sein Ziel, das Vorläufer-Observatorium zu finden mit dem man jeden ausspionieren kann, dessen Blut man besitzt. Dabei führt er drei neue Mitglieder in den Orden ein, wobei sich einer aber als Edward Kenway, ein gieriger Pirat, entpuppt. Im Laufe seines Abenteuers stellt sich Kenway schließlich Torres entgegen damit dieser die Macht des Observatoriums nicht nutzen kann und töten Torres als dieser das Observatorium gerade verwenden will. Biographie Vergangenheit Laureano wurde als Sohn von Tomas de Torres y Ayala und Elvira de Quadros Castellanos im Jahre 1645 in Havanna geboren, allerdings in Madrid aufgezogen. Er trat der spanischen Armee bei und wurde in seinen Zwanzigern zu einem Templer. Er wurde beauftragt, das Observatorium der Vorläufer ausfindig zu machen und kam 1673 in Kontakt mit dem Weisen Thom Kavanagh. Am Abend stürmten aber einige Assassinen Torres und seine Männer und entführten den Weisen. Durch seine Templerkontakte wurde Torres zum Gouverneur der spanischen Territorien in Florida ernannt und blieb von 1693 bis 1699 in dieser Position. Als in Spanien der Spanische Erbschaftskrieg begann, kehrte Laureano nach Europa zurück um für sein Land zu kämpfen. 1708 wurde Torres zum Gouverneur von Kuba ernannt, wurde aber 1711 wegen Korruption verhaftet. Von diesen Vorwürfen wurde er aber freigesprochen und konnte zwei Jahre später seine Wiederwahl zum Gouverneur gewinnen. Er verbesserte die Lage der Insel merklich und errichtete außerdem bewaffnete Festungen um die Insel zu verteidigen. Er ließ auf Kuba Tabak anbauen, wodurch Kuba einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung erreichte. Zudem wurde Torres erneut beauftragt, das Observatorium zu finden, welches sich in den West Indies befinden sollte. Zwanzig Jahre forschte und suchte Torres, konnte den Standort jedoch trotzdem nicht finden. Zusammenarbeit mit Walpole, Torres und du Casse Nachdem Laureano von dem verräterischen Assassinen Duncan Walpole kontaktiert wurde, welcher ihm Informationen über die Assassinen-Hauptquartiere sowie einen Glaswürfel mit Weisenblut liefern konnte, nimmt er das Angebot an und lädt Walpole nach Havanna ein. Er verspricht ihm eine fürstliche Entlohnung falls er tatsächlich im Besitz der besagten Informationen ist. Zwar weiß Laureano nicht, wie Walpole aussieht, geht aber davon aus dass er dessen Assassinen-Uniform erkennen wird. Allerdings wird Walpole von dem Freibeuter Edward Kenway getötet, welcher den Brief an Walpoles Leiche findet und beschließt, sich als Walpole auszugeben und die von Laureano erwähnte Belohnung einzusacken. Laureano lädt zudem Woodes Rogers und Julien du Casse ein, um sie zusammen mit Walpole in den Templerorden einzuführen. Edward erreicht schließlich Laureanos Anwesen, wo dieser bereits mit Woodes Rogers und Julien du Casse auf "Duncan Walpole" wartet. Rogers und du Casse vertreiben sich die Wartezeit beim Zielschießen. Schließlich trifft sich das Trio mit Laureano, der gerade noch einen Brief liest. Laureano behauptet, dass Walpole schon vor einer Woche erwartet wurde, und Edward berichtet ihm dass sein Schiff von Piraten attackiert und versenkt wurde. Laureano bezeichnet dies als bedauernswert und fragt, ob Edward das retten konnte, was er versprochen hat. Edward bestätigt es und zückt einen Glasbehälter, in dem sich das Blut eines Weisen befindet. Ehrfürchtig nimmt Laureano diesen entgegen. Er schüttelt Duncan dankend die Hand und behauptet, dass er sich freut ihn endlich kennen zu lernen. Laureano führt die beiden in ein Pavillion in seinem Garten, da sie viel zu besprechen haben. Er führt die drei Mitglieder in den Templer-Orden ein und legt ihnen Ringe an, die ihren Beitritt in den Orden symbolisieren und sie als Templer ausweisen. Daraufhin offenbart Laureano ihnen die Pläne, das Observatorium zu finden, und verrät dass es dort ein Gerät gibt dass es den Templern ermöglicht, jeden Menschen auf dem Planeten zu finden und zu beobachten. Laureano fügt an, dass derjenige der weiß, wo sich das Observatorium befindet, sich bereits in ihrer Gewalt befindet. Laureano behauptet dass sich am nächsten Morgen alles aufklären wird, wenn sie den Weisen persönlich treffen werden. Gemeinsam stoßen die Templer auf ihren greifbaren Sieg an. Am nächsten Morgen treffen die Templer sich am Hafen von Havanna. Nachdem Laureano mit seinen Wachen, sowie du Casse aufgetaucht ist, erreichen sie gemeinsam einen leeren Marktplatz am Hafen, wo der Weise von Stadtwachen bewacht wird. Dieser reagiert aber nicht auf Laureanos Fragen, woraufhin Laureano ihm den Blutwürfel und verrät, dass sie mit diesem das Observatorium öffnen können. Dessen Lage kennen sie aber noch nicht und daher soll Roberts diese preisgeben. Laureano befiehlt, Roberts in seine Residenz verlegen zu lassen, aber auf dem Weg wird die Gruppe von Assassinen attackiert. Zwar können sie die ersten Angriffe abwehren, aber plötzlich springen weitere Assassinen auf die Stadtwachen hinab und verwickeln die Templer in einen Kampf. Nachdem die Feinde geschlagen sind, verabschiedet sich Rogers von der Gruppe und verrät Laureano, dass er nach England zurücksegeln muss. Laureano wünscht ihm eine gute Reise und wendet sich dann Edward zu, dem er einen Beutel Gold aushändigt um ihm für die bisherige Zusammenarbeit zu danken. Er verrät ihm zudem, dass er ihn gerne am nächsten Tag beim Verhör des Weisen dabei hätte und Edward willigt ein. In der Nacht will Edward sich in das Gefängnis auf Laureanos Anwesen schleichen um den Weisen alleine zu verhören, findet die dort postierten Wachen jedoch tot vor. Gleichzeitig erscheint auch Torres mit seinen Wachen und Torres' Leibwächter El Tiburon schlägt Edward nieder. Torres tritt an ihn heran und will seinen wahren Namen hören. Edward antwortet sein Name sei "Captain Leck Mich" und genervt fragt Torres, ob Edward den Weisen befreit hat. Edward aber verrät, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat, und Torres lässt Edward davonschleppen und befiehlt, ihn als Sklaven mit der Schatzflotte nach Sevilla zu bringen. Die Suche nach dem Weisen Edward, der entkommen konnte, und seine Piraten stürmen einige Zeit später ein Fort in dem Laureano Gold für einen Transport lagert. Überrascht schaut Laureano von seinem Schreibtisch auf und Edward kündigt ihre Ankunft großspurig an. Verächtlich behauptet Torres dass er zwar Edwards Gesicht kennt, dessen Name beim letzten Mal aber nur geliehen war. Edward erinnert sich amüsiert an Duncan Walpole, fragt aber dann was ein Templer-Großmeister so fern von seinem Anwesen macht. Süffisant behauptet Laureano, dass er dies ungern preisgibt, aber Edward antwortet dass er Laureano auch ungern die Lippen abschneiden und sie ihm ins Maul stopfen würde. Laureano versteht die Drohung und verrät, dass die Templer vor einigen Jahren eine Belohnung auf den Kopf des Weisen aussetzten und dieser nun scheinbar von einem Sklavenhändler namens Laurens Prins gefunden wurde. Das Gold soll als Lösegeld dienen. Edward ist interessiert und erklärt sich bereit, mit Torres zusammenzuarbeiten. Zusammen mit Laureano reist er nach Jamaika, wo Torres sich mit Kingston trifft um ihm bereits einen Teil des Lösegelds auszuhändigen. Tatsächlich machen sich Prins und Torres auf zu Prins' Anwesen, wo dieser aber das Lösegeld sehen will. Torres zieht einen Beutel voll Gold und verrät, dass dies nur ein Vorschuss ist und der Rest in Kürze kommen wird woraufhin Prins Anmerkt dass es ihn schmerzt, einen Mann seiner eigenen Rasse zu verkaufen. Daher interessiert es ihn, was Prins getan hat um Torres so zu verärgern. Bevor Torres antworten kann, wirft Prins ihm aber den Geldsack zurück und behauptet ablehnend, dass sie vielleicht in der Zukunft miteinander Geschäfte machen werden. Dann aber soll Torres dafür sorgen, dass er nicht verfolgt wird. Prins, der Edward im nahen Gebüsch erspäht hat, befiehlt seinen Wachen nun ihn zu töten. Bevor das Gemetzel beginnen kann, flieht Torres. Zwei Jahre später kehrt Torres nach Kingston zurück, wo er sich mit Rogers und Benjamin Hornigold trifft und mit ihnen einen weiteren Plan bespricht, den Weisen zu fangen. Rogers hat diesen in Principe in Afrika lokalisiert und zwei seiner Freibeuter, Burgess und Cockram, geschickt um ihn zu fangen. Zudem lässt Torres seine Templer-Kameraden etwas Blut in eine Kristallphiole geben damit er sie später mit dem Observatorium verwenden könnte. Während dieses Blut transportiert wird, wird die Galleone aber von Edward Kenway und Bartholomew Roberts gekapert und das Blut gestohlen. Nachdem Edward von Roberts verraten und den Briten übergeben wird, soll er in Port Royal hingerichtet werden. Zusammen mit Rogers besucht Torres Edwards Verfahren und die beiden nehmen direkt hinter Edward Platz. Sie haben mittlerweile dessen Identität herausgefunden und Rogers zählt genüsslich Details aus Edwards gescheiterter Vergangenheit auf. Torres behauptet dass er überrascht ist, Edward hier im Gefängnis zu treffen da man sich erzählt, dass Edward sich mit Roberts eingelassen hat. Rogers fordert, dass Edward ihnen verrät wo das Observatorium ist und verspricht, Edward im Gegenzu zu befreien. Da Edward nicht redet und daher ins Gefängnis gesteckt wird, befiehlt Torres den Wachen, ihn während seiner Haft zu foltern um zu erfahren, wo sich das Gefängnis befindet. Tod Nachdem Edward aus dem Gefängnis entkommen konnte, will er all seine Feinde töten um endlich Frieden zu haben. Dazu macht er auch auf Torres Jagd und will ihn in Havanna töten. Der von Edward getötete Mann stellt sich jedoch als ein Double heraus und Edward erkennt, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist. Obwohl er zuvor durch das Observatorium mit Torres' Blutampulle nach diesem Ausschau gehalten hat um ihn zu finden, stellt sich heraus dass Torres nicht sein eigenes Blut sondern das seines Leibwächters El Tiburón verwendet hat. Daher sieht Edward sich El Tiburón gegenüber, den er aber schließlich im Kampf besiegen kann. Torres hingegen konnte endlich das Observatorium lokalisieren und befindet sich daher auf dem Weg dorthin. Nachdem er dies erfährt nimmt Edward die Verfolgung auf und findet Torres im Zentrum des Observatoriums. Dieser konnte die natürlichen Verteidigungsmechanismen der Höhle jedoch nicht überwinden, da er kein Weiser ist, und daher wird die ganze Höhle von Erdbeben erschüttet und steht kurz vor dem Einsturz. Es gelingt Edward, sich auf eine höhere Plattform im Observatorium hinaufzuziehen und von dort auf Torres hinabzuspringen und ihn zu erdolchen. Edward wirft dem sterbenden Torres vor, die Menschheit in einen kalten abgestumpften Käfig sperren zu wollen und rechtfertigt somit den Mord an dem Großmeister. Mit seinen letzten Worten erkennnt Torres an, dass Edwards Ideale zu ihm passen, und stirbt dann an seinen Wunden. Galerie TorresBlutbox.png|Torres erhält die Ampulle TorresHatRinge.png|Torres heißt die Gäste im Orden willkommen TorresRingRogers.png|Torres führt Rogers in den Templerorden ein TorresBezahlt.png|Torres bezahlt Edward PrinsTorres.png|Torres verhandelt mit Prins TorresJamaica.png|Torres auf Jamaika TorresMitTemplern.png|Torres mit Hornigold und Rogers Navigation en:Laureano de Torres y Ayala pl:Laureano Torres y Ayala Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Tot